


ready or not

by mimizans



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizans/pseuds/mimizans
Summary: The Raven is grinning broadly from behind her mask, the white of her teeth an eerie glow underneath the silky black feathers. “You’re pretty good,” she says.
“Better than pretty good, but thanks,” Hurley shoots back, an answering smile bright on her face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE these girls, so stoked to write them. i have a few other short things completed and some more on the way, so if you like this fic, watch out for those!

The Raven is grinning broadly from behind her mask, the white of her teeth an eerie glow underneath the silky black feathers. “You’re pretty good,” she says, barely getting her hand up in time to block the jab Hurley aims at her neck. The Raven glances around her subtly, like she’s just checking out the scenery, but Hurley can tell that she’s trying to find an exit. The idea that she might have The Raven on the ropes makes something warm bubble in Hurley’s stomach.

“Better than pretty good, but thanks,” Hurley shoots back, an answering smile bright on her face. “Are you ready to turn yourself in?”

“Not tonight,” The Raven replies with a low laugh. Hurley can’t stop herself from wondering what that laugh might sound like, feel like, pressed against her ear. “But who knows, maybe you could change my mind,” The Raven continues, her smile turning sharp and wicked beneath her feathers.

“What?” Hurley all but yelps, her face heating up. She desperately hopes that The Raven hasn’t developed mind-reading abilities between the last time they met and now.

“Hmm?” The Raven asks, and Hurley tracks the path of her eyes to the one window in the warehouse that hasn’t been boarded up.

Hurley doesn’t repeat her question, or press The Raven on the reason for the flirtatious turn in the conversation. Instead, she takes a running leap at The Raven, still momentarily distracted while planning her daring escape, and tackles her to the ground. 

The Raven manages to get out a surprised, “What the -” before she finds herself pinned underneath Hurley on the warehouse floor. Hurley feels a guttural rush of satisfaction at a job well-done before she realizes that she’s sprawled out on top of this strange woman on a dirty floor and abruptly sits up, her legs still straddling The Raven’s waist.

She manages to swallow the surprised squeak she emits when The Raven places a hand on her hip.

“That was very forward of you, Lieutenant,” The Raven says, annoyingly smug for someone who’s pinned to the ground. “Getting a girl underneath you before we even know each other’s names.”

“Hurley,” she blurts out. “My name is Hurley.”

“I’m Sloane,” The Raven replies, smiling up at her. “Nice to meet you.”

“Really?” Hurley questions, quirking on eyebrow and waving a hand to encompass – well, their entire history and current situation, she supposes.

The Raven – Sloane – lets out her low, soft laugh again, and Hurley feels Sloane’s hand tighten on her hip. “Really.”

“Oh,” Hurley says, and she can feel herself blushing. She grins down at Sloane. “Well, uh, nice to meet you too, I guess.” 

Sloane’s smile widens in response. “You’re very cute,” she says, matter-of-fact, before kicking out from under Hurley, sending her skidding across the floor, and taking off across the room towards the window. Hurley jumps to her feet, but she’s not quite fast enough to stop The Raven from kicking through the glass with the thick heel of her knee-high boots. Sloane is through the window and down the alley by the time Hurley sticks her head through the jagged remains of the pane.

“See you around, Hurley,” Sloane calls back.

“Soon, I hope,” Hurley says, quietly enough that she’s not sure if Sloane will hear her.

Sloane, of course, does hear. “Soon. Definitely,” she calls before she disappears into the night, her long dark ponytail floating behind her in the night breeze.  
Hurley just watches Sloane go. She doesn’t make a move to stop her, even though she’s pretty sure she could arrest Sloane tonight if she wanted to. The problem, Hurley realizes, is that she doesn’t want to; and as Sloane leaves and Hurley fails yet again in her mission to apprehend The Raven, Hurley can’t help but feel like she’s won.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any prompts you should feel both free & welcome to drop me a line. i'm @maloryarcher on tumblr and @witchjail on twitter


End file.
